Стражники Фобоса
Стражники '– полулюди-полумонстры, которые живут на Меридиане и являются солдатами в армии князя Фобоса. Внешность История В первом сезоне стражники появляются в качестве слуг Фобоса, которые служат в армии под начальством Седрика и выполняют все поручения князя, которые в большей степени заключаются в том, чтобы сражаться с мятежниками и Стражницами. 'Командующие войском стражников: * Лорд Седрик – верховный главнокомандующий армией Фобоса. * Лотар – капитан (после сбрасывания Рэйтора в бездну теней и повышения Ватека до лейтенанта), затем лейтенант (после предательства Ватека), затем генерал войска стражников. Убит Нериссой в облике Оракула в 25 серии 1 сезона. * Ватек – капитан, затем лейтенант войска стражников. Потерял должность в связи с переходом на сторону мятежников. * Рэйтор – один из командиров войска стражников (думал, что получит звание капитана и займёт место Ватека, которого должны были сбросить в бездну теней, но в итоге сам оказался жертвой своих интриг). Появление 1 сезон: * 1 сезон 1 серия «История начинается» * 1 сезон 2 серия «Началось» * 1 сезон 3 серия «Ключ» * 1 сезон 6 серия «Лабиринт» * 1 сезон 8 серия «Засада у Торус Филни» * 1 сезон 10 серия «Внутри картины» * 1 сезон 12 серия «Явление принцессы» * 1 сезон 14 серия «Родительский день» * 1 сезон 15 серия «Слизни» * 1 сезон 16 серия «Призраки Элион» * 1 сезон 17 серия «Могриффы» * 1 сезон 19 серия «Подводные шахты» * 1 сезон 20 серия «Печать Фобоса» * 1 сезон 21 серия «Побег из Кавигора» * 1 сезон 22 серия «Калебу брошен вызов» * 1 сезон 23 серия «Битва у стен замка» * 1 сезон 24 серия «Спасение повстанцев» * 1 сезон 25 серия «Похищенное сердце» * 1 сезон 26 серия «Последняя битва» Галерея |-|Сериал= Lothar and the guards before attacking the rebels s.1 ep.22.png|Лотар и стражники готовятся напасть на мятежников. The guards surrounding Caleb, Aldarn and the other two rebels.png|Стражники окружают Калеба, Олдерна и ещё двоих мятежников. The guards surrounding Caleb s.1 ep.22.png|Стражники загоняют Калеба в угол. Elyon orders the guards to give the rebels as much grain as they wish.png|Элион приказывает стражникам отдать мятежникам столько зерна, сколько они пожелают. The guards walking as a part of Phobos' army.png|Стражники в составе армии Фобоса.|Стражники в составе армии Фобоса готовятся к атаке на мятежников. |-|Сцены сражений= The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.22.png|Мятежник сдерживает удар стражника. Caleb throwing his handmade «grenade» into the guard's hand.png|Калеб бросает в руки стражнику свою самодельную «гранату» из попкорна. Popcorn breaking open out of the light in the guard's hands.png|«Граната» из попкорна взрывается в руках стражника. The guard lying on earth because he's afraid of the popcorn explosion caused by Caleb.png|Стражник падает на землю, боясь взрыва из попкорна, устроенного Калебом. The guards lying on earth because they're afraid of Caleb's handmade «grenade» from popcorn inside a small lamp.png|Калеб стоит над стражниками, которые боятся его «гранаты» из попкорна. The guards capture the rebels s.1 ep.22.png|Стражники связывают мятежников. The guards capture Aldarn and the other two rebels s.1 ep.22.png|Стражники берут в плен Олдерна и ещё двоих мятежников. The guards and Lurdens being a part of Phobos' army attacking the rebels, picture 1.png|Стражники и лурдены в составе армии Фобоса нападают на мятежников. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. The castle guard riding a rhino knocking the rebel down.png|Стражник верхом на носороге сбивает мятежника с ног. The guards aiming at the rebels from the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Стражники атакуют мятежников стрелами. The guard attacking Caleb from behind s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник нападает на Калеба сзади. Aldarn saving Caleb from the guard.png|Олдерн спасает Калеба от стражника. Aldarn knocking the guard down s.1 ep.23.png|Олдерн отбрасывает стражника на землю. The guard trying to kill the rebel.png|Стражник пытается пронзить мятежника алебардой. Will knocking the guard down s.1 ep.23.png|Вилл сбивает стражника с ног. The guards aiming at the rebels from the enceinte of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Стражники атакуют мятежников огненными стрелами. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 3.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 4.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. The guard missing the rebel s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник промахивается в мятежника. Caleb crossing his sword with the guard's weapon.png|Калеб скрещивает свой меч с алебардой стражника. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб сражается со стражником. Caleb defeating the guard s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб повергает стражника. Caleb fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Калеб сражается с лурденом на фоне убитого стражника. The guards trying to hit the gliders flying near the enceinte of the castle.png|Стражники пытаются сбить планеры,которые летают у стен замка. The guard wants to douse the rebels with lava.png|Стражник хочет облить мятежников лавой. The guard missing Caleb s.1 ep.23.png|Стражник промахивается в Калеба. The guard can't pull his weapon out of the crack between stones.png|Стражник не может вытащить свою алебарду из щели между камнями. The guard grabbing Will's hand.png|Стражник хватает Вилл за руку. The guard holding Will's hand to capture the Guardian and put her in cage.png|Стражник держит Вилл, чтобы взять её в плен посадить в клетку. Irma washing the guard who captured Will away.png|Ирма смывает стражника мощным потоком воды. The rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens at the top of the enceinte.png|Стражники и лурдены сражаются с мятежниками на вершине крепостной стены. Caleb fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Стражник сражается с Калебом. The rebel knocking the weapon out of the guard's hands s.1 ep.23.png|Мятежник выбивает алебарду из рук стражника. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 5.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. Aldarn gives orders to the rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens at the enceinte of the castle.png|Стражники и лурдены сражаются с мятежниками на вершине крепостной стены. The rebel fighting against the guard s.1 ep.23, picture 6.png|Стражник сражается с мятежником. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 1.png|Элион берёт в плен стражников и мятежников. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 2.png|Элион берёт в плен стражников и мятежников. Elyon captures the rebels, the guards, the Lurden and the ram-headed monster.png|Элион берёт в плен мятежников, стражников, лурдена и монстра с бараньей головой. Elyon captures the rebels and the guards, picture 3.png|Элион берёт в плен стражников и мятежников. Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры